Ignited
by FaithinBones
Summary: A burning nightclub leaves Booth desperately searching for Brennan. This story takes place after "The Bones That Weren't".


Queenbee1711 prompt: Bones and Hannah are in some kind of trouble or some kind of disaster and Booth is more concerned with Bones than Hannah.

I hope you enjoy my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside of the nightclub, Booth was beside himself with worry. He'd tried to get into the club several times only to be turned back by the fire department and two police officers.

"Look, you don't understand I have people in there. I need to make sure they're okay."

Shaking his head, patrolman Jason Anderson, shook his head, "Back off buddy. There are a lot of people worried about their loved ones. You can't go in. The last thing the firefighters need is to rescue your ass too. "

Barely able to contain his rage, Booth glared at the police officer. Shrugging his shoulders, Anderson responded to the perceived threat, "Keep it up and I'll arrest you."

Furious, Booth turned away and walked down the sidewalk. Studying the building, he noticed an alley next to the building and jogged through it, looking for a side door. Locating one in the middle of the building, Booth looked back the way he'd come and then up the alley to make sure no one was watching him. Satisfied, Booth tried to turn the door knob. Finding it locked, he pulled his gun and sent a bullet through the lock. Turning his head to make sure he was still alone, he yanked on the door and pulled it open.

After he had the door open, to his horror, he found several bodies piled up against the door. Sick from the sight, he stepped in and started pulling bodies out of the doorway. Carrying them into the alleyway, he lined them up against the far wall. Checking for a pulse each time he knelt down next to a body, he didn't find one. Trying to blank his mind out, he'd carried his seventh victim in to the alley when three firefighters jogged up the alley. Racing to where Booth was standing with a victim in his arms, the firefighters stopped and stared at the doorway.

Staring at the men beside him, Booth explained, "I found the door locked. I'm FBI. I shot out the lock and found these people piled up against the door. I haven't found any one alive yet."

Watching Booth place the body down next to the other six already lying in the alley, Lieutenant Palmer shook his head, "You didn't go in the building?"

Shaking his head, Booth crossed his arms across his chest, "No, there are still bodies in the doorway. I guess the door was locked and they couldn't get out."

Patting his shoulder, Palmer responded, "Okay, we'll take it from here. You need to leave. It's too dangerous for you to be here. The fire is still hot and we're still trying to get it under control."

Frowning, Booth exclaimed, "My partner is in there. I need to find her."

Shaking his head, Palmer watched his men start to carry bodies from the entranceway. "You can't go in. I'm sorry."

Dazed, Booth explained, "You don't understand. She and my girlfriend were here for a girl's night out. I . . . I need to know if she . . . if they are alright."

Patting his arm, Palmer pointed down the alleyway, "I understand, Sir. I really do; but, you need to let us do our job. A lot of people got out and a lot them were sent to area hospitals. Maybe they're there."

Watching more bodies being lined up against the far wall, Booth shook his head, "I'm standing here until all of the bodies are cleared out. I have to make sure."

Nodding his head, Palmer pointed at the ground, "You can stay; but, you have to stay here."

Nodding his head, Booth stoically watched eight more bodies brought out. Not seeing who he was looking for, he closed his eyes and felt his emotions roll through him. Finally opening his eyes, he turned and jogged back down the alleyway. Walking around to the front of the building, Booth heard his name being called. Trying to find the source, Booth recognized Hannah standing across the street. Swallowing, he didn't see Brennan.

Jogging across the street, he stopped in front of his girlfriend. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked around, "Where's Bones?"

Shaking her head, Hannah said with a trembling voice, "I don't know, Seeley. I was on the dance floor and she was sitting at one of the tables when I realized that the place was on fire. I tried to go back to where she was; but, I couldn't. The crowd just pulled me along with it. The next thing I knew I was outside. I've tried calling her; but I keep getting voice mail."

Numb, Booth shook his head, "I can't find her. I've tried to get into the building; but, I can't get in. I can't find her. I . . . I'm going to the hospital. I've got to find her."

Staring at her boyfriend, Hannah placed her hand on his arm, "I'll go with you."

Nodding his head, Booth made his way back to his truck. Hannah barely in the truck, managed to put on her seatbelt as her boyfriend pulled out of the parking spot and drove away from the burning nightclub.

"I'm sorry Seeley. She didn't want to go to the club. We should have stayed at the Founding Fathers."

His face a blank mask, Booth replied, "You should have took better care of her than that."

Puzzled, Hannah replied, "She's a grown woman. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her."

Snorting, Booth stared straight ahead, "Yeah, that's why I can't find her."

Mixed emotions warring inside of her, she turned her head and watched the buildings zip by.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After checking with several hospitals and unable to find Brennan, Booth sat in his truck, his head down and his hands clasped in his lap. Uncertain what to do next, Hannah watched her boyfriend sit in silence.

"Seeley, what do you want to do?"

Crossing himself, Booth opened his eyes and stared out of the windshield. Swallowing, he finally made a decision. "I'm going to drive over to Bones' apartment and see if she's there. I don't know what else to do."

Hearing the unemotional voice, Hannah shivered. "Alright."

Starting his truck, Booth was in the process of backing out of the parking space when his phone rang. Pulling back into the spot, much to the annoyance of a driver in a car who had been waiting for Booth to pull out, Booth reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Booth."

Extremely worried, Angela exclaimed, "Booth, thank God. I heard about the fire and I know that Bren and Hannah were planning to go over there this evening. They asked me to go; but, I couldn't. Are they okay, Booth? Do you know if they're okay? I've tried to call Brennan several times and I keep getting voicemail."

Shaking his head, Booth closed his eyes, "I can't find her. I tried to get into the club but they wouldn't let me in. I've been to several hospitals and she wasn't there. I can't find her Angela, I can't find her."

Hearing the despair coming from Booth, Angela clutched her phone, "Oh, Sweetie. We'll find her and Hannah. Hodgins and I will make the rounds of the hospitals again. I'll call Cam and see if she can use her pull to see if they found Brennan or Hannah at the club. Why don't you go home and we'll call you when we find her."

Shaking his head, Booth almost shouted, "Hannah is here. I can't find Bones. I have to find her. I'm going to her apartment and if she isn't there, I'll wait for her. She has to come home sooner or later. She has to."

Trying to sooth him, Angela tried to keep the worry out of her voice, "Booth, please calm down. We'll find her. You know Bren. She's a fighter. She's probably at home in bed. She doesn't even know that we're worried about her. You'll see."

Swallowing convulsively, Booth shook his head, "I have to find her, Angela. I have to find her."

Biting her upper lip, Angela wiped a tear from her eye, "I know you do Sweetie. I know you do."

Staring at her boyfriend, Hannah felt very uncomfortable.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth parked across the street. Not seeing a light on in her apartment, Booth gripped the steering wheel tightly. Finally able to move, he opened the door and stepped out of the truck. Racing across the street, he yanked open the door to the lobby and rushed in. Seeing the night watchman, Booth ran to the counter, "Have you seen Dr. Brennan this evening."

Shaking his head, Stan replied, "No, Agent Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth jogged over to the stairwell and raced up the stairs. Annoyed, Hannah walked over to the elevator and waited for the car to arrive. Once the elevator doors opened she entered the car and pushed the fourth floor button. Arriving on that floor, the doors opened and Hannah heard a terrible pounding. Exiting the elevator, she saw Booth pounding on Brennan's door. Noticing the door across from Brennan's apartment open, she witnessed an angry man call out.

"Hey asshole, it's three in the morning."

Turning, Booth took two steps toward the man and glared at him, "Mind your own business."

Feeling his guts turn to water, the man swallowed and closed the door. Hannah, stepping closer to Booth, held up her hand, "Seeley, he's going to call the cops if you don't stop. She's obviously not here."

His breath in ragged gasps, Booth shook his head, "Go home Hannah. Just go home."

Shaking her head, his girlfriend frowned, "Not without you."

Turning, Booth walked over to Brennan's apartment door and sat down in front of it. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the door. Frustrated, Hannah sat down next to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing the elevator arriving, Booth heard a ping. Opening his eyes, he saw Brennan get off of the elevator. Standing quickly, he raced down the hallway. Reaching Brennan, he threw his arms around her, "Thank God, oh thank God."

Kissing her several times, he hugged her tightly. Surprised, Brennan moved her hands up and placed them on his back. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she shook her head, "I'm alright, Booth. I had to walk back from the club. I lost my purse, so I didn't have money for a cab and since my phone was in the purse, I couldn't call anyone. I'm glad Hannah is alright. I was worried about her."

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "I went to the hospitals but you weren't there and I didn't know where else to go; so, I came here. I've been worried sick. I just . . . I don't know what I would have done if you had died, Bones. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you. Thank God you're alright."

Hugging him tightly, Brennan used a soothing voice, "Booth I'm alright. I saw the fire start and I knew that the front entrance would be blocked so I went back behind the bar and the barman showed me and about thirty other patrons the back entrance. He was very brave and made sure that we followed him. He saved many lives, Booth."

Kissing her again, he reached up and brushed her hair out her face, "I'll send him a medal." Sighing, Booth laughed quietly, "Boy are you a mess."

Huffing, Brennan pulled away from her partner, "Oh yeah? You escape from a burning building in high heels and then walk fifteen blocks to your apartment."

Laughing, Booth pulled her back into his embrace, "You have a point. God, Bones, I love you so much. Don't ever scare me like that again. Never. I don't think my heart could take it."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, I'll try to stay away from burning buildings."

Hearing a ping, Booth glanced at the elevator to see Hannah entering the car.

Calling out to her, Booth frowned, "Hannah."

Holding her hand on the elevator door, Hannah stared at her former boyfriend, "I get it Seeley. I do. Let's just leave it at that. I won't be at your apartment when you get back. I'm going back to Afghanistan, at least there I know the score."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "I'm sorry." Watching the elevator doors close, Booth pulled Brennan away from him a little and stared at her, "Hey, let's get you inside. You can take a bath and I'll call Angela and Cam. They're looking for you too. You scared the shit out of everyone tonight."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I could use a bath. I smell like smoke." Breaking from his embrace, Brennan stared at Booth, "I'm sorry about Hannah."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "She and I weren't meant to be together, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "Perhaps you should talk to her. You might be able to salvage your relationship with her if you just explain how close we are."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "No, she's right. We're done. I have what I want. I'm not going anywhere."

Walking towards her door, Brennan looked at the lock, "I don't have a key. Why don't we use your spare key?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "God, what a dumb ass, I do have your spare key, don't I?" Taking his wallet out of his pocket he retrieved the key. Holding it up, he smiled, "The key to the kingdom."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "You're being silly."

Grinning, Booth opened her door, "It's three in the morning and my girl is safe. You're damn right I'm silly."

Walking through the doorway, Brennan looked back, "Am I your girl?"

Nodding his head, Booth moved quickly to her side. Pulling her into his arms, Booth responded, "Yes Bones. You're my girl, only you. After tonight I'd be lying if I said that wasn't true"

Sighing, Brennan asked, "What about Hannah?"

Kissing her, Booth finally spoke, "Hannah was a mistake, Bones. I hope you'll forgive me. When I came back and saw you again I . . . I kept telling myself that we just weren't mean to be together; but, it's not true. I want you. Please, Bones, I love you."

Staring into his warm eyes, Brennan nodded, "I want you too, Booth."

Grinning, Booth covered her mouth with his and kissed her passionately.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Maybe a little OC. What do you think of my story? Any good?


End file.
